Deities
All across the planes of existence mortals give worship to various deities, gods, demons and other creatures of power; whether through love or fear. Deities come in all shapes and sizes and can be worshiped as thanks for a peoples creation, as service due to tradition, or to appease these beings of power to gain their benevolence and fend off their wrath. A true god-like deity is a being of great power that typically controls some aspect of mortal affairs. Worshipers are necessary for the continued existence and powers of a deity. The numbers and fervor of a deities worshipers determines in large part the power of the deity. Deities without worshipers or who fade in popularity fade in power, and in extreme cases could even die from neglect. Deities of Dubek Amaunator - Amaunator, also known as the Yellow God and the Keeper of the Eternal Sun, is a lawful neutral dead deity of law and the sun. Ao, The Hidden One - Ao, also known as Lord Ao or the Hidden One, is a true neutral overdeity who rules over all other deities. Unlike other deities in the realms, Ao's powers are not bound to the number of his worshippers and he generally doesn't intermingle with mortals. His job is to keep the cosmic balance and keep all other deities in check, which comes with ultimate power over all other gods. All deities are either elevated to their positions by Ao the Overgod, or were approved by Ao to be worshiped, in the case of interloper deities. No divine power found a permanent faith and power base without his approval, though there have been cases of short-term semi-divine beings who gathered faith from worshipers without being deities. Arvoreen - Arvoreen, also known as the Defender, the Vigilant Guardian and the Wary Sword, is a lawful good intermediate deity of martial defense, war, vigilance, halfling warriors and duty. He is the nearest thing to a halfling war god and is always ready to protect the halfling lands. He has little patience and understanding for unreliability. Auril - Auril, also known as the Frostmaiden, is a neutral evil lesser deity of cold and evil. She is worshipped mostly in regions of Ur-Shakkar due to its cold climate, usually out of fear rather than adoration. Baervan Wildwanderer - Baervan Wildwanderer, also known as the Masked Leaf, the Forest Gnome and Father of Fish and Fungus, is a neutral good intermediate deity of forests, travel, nature and forest gnomes. He loves oak trees and all forest animals and guards the wild, forest gnomes and their communities. Through him the forest gnomes get their ability to communicate with the fauna of the woodlands. Even though he is the patron of forest gnomes specifically, he is well regarded throughout all the gnomish subraces, even by the svirfneblin. Bane - Bane, also known as the Black Lord, is a lawful evil dead deity of strife, tyranny and hatred. He is part of the Dead Three alongside Myrkul, the Lord of the Dead, and Bhaal, the Lord of Murder. Bhaal - Bhaal, also known as the Lord of Murder, is a lawful evil dead deity of murder. He is part of the Dead Three alongside Myrkul, the Lord of the Dead, and Bane, the Lord of Tyranny, and is known to be violent, cruel and hateful. Chauntea - Chauntea, also known as the Great Mother, is a neutral good greater deity of agriculture. The vast majority of her worshippers are in Aggeralis. Elsewhere, she has only few followers among adventurers and is usually worshipped by farmers and gardeners. Clangeddin Silverbeard - Clangeddin Silverbeard, also known as the Father of Battle, is a lawful good intermediate deity of war and honor. His followers are dwarven warriors and he encourages valor in battle, weapon-mastery & training and wisdom in war. Cyric - Cyric, also known as the Prince of Lies, is the chaotic evil deity of murder, death and tyranny. He is one of the youngest deities in the realms and only came into power roughly a decade ago when he murdered the previous god of lies, and stole his portfolio. Gond - Gond, also known as the Wonderbringer, is a true neutral intermediate deity of artifice, craft and constructions. He is worshipped by blacksmiths, wood workers and engineers. Gnomes know him by the name of Nebelun. Helm - Helm, also known as the Watcher or the Vigilant One, is a lawful neutral intermediate deity of guardians, protectors and protection. Ilmater - Ilmater, also known as the Crying God, is a lawful good intermediate deity of endurance, suffering, martyrdom and perseverance. He, Tyr and Torm together form the Triad. His followers are often seen as intentional sufferers, but they offer a great deal of helping those in need even beyond their clerical duties and abilities. Lathander - Lathander, also known as the Morning Lord, is a neutral good greater deity of spring, dawn, birth, renewal, beginnings, hidden potential, conception, vitality, youth and self-perfection. He is widely worshipped by nobles, young idealists, farmers and many others. Lolth - Lolth, also known as the Queen of the Demonweb Pits, is a chaotic evil intermediate deity of spiders, evil, darkness, chaos, assassins and the drow race in general. Her clerics are predominantly female and the cult of Lolth teaches that females are superior to males, which has led to the forming of matriarchies in drow societies. Myrkul - Myrkul, also known as the Lord of the Dead or the Lord of Bones, is a neutral evil dead deity of the dead. He is part of the Dead Three alongside Bhaal, the Lord of Murder, and Bane, the Lord of Tyranny. Talos - Talos, also known as the Lord of Storms, is a chaotic evil greater deity of storms, forest fires, earthquakes, tornadoes and destruction. Tempus - Tempus, also known as the Lord of Battle and Foehammer, is a chaotic neutral greater deity of war. He is random in his favors and may manifest before a battle, appearing on one side or the other. He has two horses, a white mare named Veiros and a black stallion named Deiros. If he rides the former, success is assured. If he rides the latter however, the army will lose the battle. Most often he will ride both at the same time, with one foot on each, indicating the chaotic nature of battle. Torm - Torm, also known as Torm the True and Torm the Brave, is a lawful good lesser deity of duty, loyalty and obedience. He functions as the good right hand of Tyr and together with Helm and Ilmater he forms the Triad. Tyr - Tyr, also known as Tyr Grimjaw, the Even Handed and the Maimed God, is a lawful good greater deity of justice. Tyr is part of the Triad, alongside Ilmater and Torm. He only appeared less than a millennium ago, which makes his level of power and influence rather impressive. Umberlee - Umberlee, also known as the Bitch Queen, is a chaotic evil intermediate deity of oceans, waves and the sea. She is widely worshipped by fishermen out of fear rather than adoration, and often receives extravagant sacrifices from those few madmen who plan to voyage on the open waters of Mundus.